The Start of Forever
by efronluvz
Summary: Renesmee finally shows Jacob that she is ready to start their forever. First official Jacob/Renesmee oneshot PLEASE READ!


***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters … All rights to Stephanie Meyer **_**(I simply own the idea)**_

**Before you read … if you all can go to my profile and check out the image titled Jacob&Renesmee and you all will see how I imagined Renesmee during this oneshot! :)  
**

**ENJOY now.**

Jacob Black stretched his arms as he felt the smooth-rough fabric underneath his body. He was currently resting, arms behind his head, on the Cullen's leather couch. Right when his eyes were threatening to close, there was a loud thud that came from the back door. Sitting up straight, Jacob turned his attention towards the glass back door. Releasing the breath he had inhaled, he stood up from the coach and made his way towards the figure. "Hey, Edward", he spoke as he walked towards a stern Edward.

Acknowledging his presence, Edward simply vowed his head. "Jacob … what are you doing here?" He asked as if he couldn't read Jacob's mind that was flooded with images of his precious daughter. Jacob looked down at the floor; he had to go through this every night. Trying to skip the small talk, Jacob looked around the house and out to the back door, "Where are Nessie and Bella?"

Right when Edward was about to answer, or most likely, avoid Jacob's question. Jacob heard a high voice creep up behind him. "JACOB!" At the sound of his name, Jacob turned and smiled when he saw the small girl standing right behind him. Releasing a husky laugh, Jacob lifted the girl into his arms. She was nearly one year old but she had that aura of a young child. Jacob knew and everyone at that knew that she was advancing developing. Within years, she would soon be Jacob's age.

Renesmee smiled at Jacob as he lifted her in his strong warm arms. Holding her frail hand close to his face, images of the cool forests and a few deer flash across Jacob's mind. The family had been hunting according to the images that Nessie had passed on to Jacob.

Finally putting her down, Jacob turned his attention towards Bella and Edward. His face was serious and Edward's face soon became more serious, if that was possible. He had just read his thoughts … thoughts that no father should be aware of. Jacob had been thinking of his life with his daughter. He couldn't wait for her to fully develop.

SIX YEARS LATER

Renesmee rested her head on Jacob's lap; her curls sprawled across those muscular thighs that were covered by the small piece of fabric that Jacob wore. It'd become a habit for Jacob to stay the night at the Cullen's residence with Renesmee. They didn't do much, they mostly watched television or talked about random topics, regardless, Renesmee felt the need to be close to Jacob 24/7. Jacob, being that Renesmee was his imprint, didn't refuse.

This night, however, was different. Not different as in he had developed stronger feelings for Renesmee or that Renesmee had been acting weird. No, everything was normal … except none of the Cullens were home. Edward and Bella were celebrating their seventh year of marriage at Isle Esme where Renesmee had been conceived, and the rest of the Cullens were visiting their long distance family.

Renesmee had begged dearly to stay at the house with Jacob as her guardian. She didn't have much in mind; she knew things would be normal; she just didn't want to visit the relatives. Grudgingly Edward had accepted, reading Jacob's mind trusting him that he would take good care of his daughter and not take advantage.

Snapping out of the flashback, Renesmee turned her attention towards Jacob who was slightly falling asleep. It was barely eleven o'clock and she was certainly not tired. She reached her hand up to his face, flooding him with an image that would certainly pull him out of his sleep. Jacob slightly jumped, jerking Renesmee's head, "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked down at her who was slightly chuckling at the outburst. "Sorry, Jake", she exclaimed as she sat up on the couch facing him. "I didn't want you to fall asleep because I'm not tired yet", she smiled cutely at him, and she knew that he couldn't resist that smile.

Jacob flashed a smile; he couldn't resist that adorable smile she always gave him. He placed his hands on his thighs and looked at her, "Well what do you want to do?" Renesmee smiled at him and scooted closer to him instantly closing the gap that laid between the two. Her lips collided on his and she brought her arms around his neck. Shocked by the sudden action, Jacob pushed Renesmee a little too roughly away from his face. "Woah … Nessie." He took a deep breath trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Renesmee brought her hand up to her lips covering the slightly, her eyes showing regret. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I saw this on a movie and I just wanted to try it out … I'm so sorry", her gaze fell and it look as if she would tear up any second. Jacob slapped himself mentally and scooted himself closer to Renesmee. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "No … no … I'm sorry for reacting like that. It's just that, Renesmee … I love you and that kiss …" he lifted her face to face his, "that kiss was magical", hesitant but daring, Jacob brought his lips down to her soft plump lips.

Renesmee once again wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a bit more forcefully, filling herself with a tingly feeling. She was sure that Jacob felt the same, if not even more since she was his imprintee. It was all too perfect. Their lips in sync.

This was what Jacob had been waiting for … after seven years, he had his Nessie. They could officially start their _forever _… now that he was sure that she had given in to his love.

**For a first time at a twilight piece, how bad was it? :/ … if you all reviewed and let me know that would be great. I will accept feedback & comments :)**


End file.
